elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr Deathlord (Skyrim)
The Draugr Deathlord is a variant of Draugr found in the . It is one of the most powerful types of undead and typically serves as the boss in various Draugr-filled dungeons. Level Deathlords become common around level 30, but may be encountered beforehand in certain locations. Combat Deathlords use ebony or Ancient Nord Weapons which inflict large amounts of damage; and may also be enchanted, increasing their effectiveness. They all use Shouts such as Unrelenting Force and Disarm. However, usage of the Disarm Shout is very rare and only in extended fights. Deathlords are known to spam Unrelenting Force as much as they can, leading to very irritating battles, almost all of which result in the player being thrown back like a ragdoll and sustaining very heavy damage by the draugr neaby. The deathlord archer is one of the most dangerous foes encountered in Skyrim. In addition to their incredible amounts of health and stamina, the ebony bow coupled with the matching arrows can deal almost 100 damage per shot, taking down even the highest level players in a few hits. Extreme caution and/or ouright vicious aggression is advised when dealing with a Deathlord. Kill them as fast as possible. They are formidable enemies, even for high-level players. Loot The Draugr Deathlord may drop any of the following items: * Ebony Weapons * Ancient Nord Weapons * A small amount of gold * Bone Meal * Ores or ingots * Precious gems Trivia *Their helmets are very similar to the Helm of Yngol. *Above level 35, most of the Draugr at Skuldafn may be replaced by Draugr Deathlords or higher making it harder (or easier, depending how you look at it) to get to Sovngarde. *It is a well known fact that a Draugr Deathlord will often be displayed as a rotatable model during loading. *During a loading sequence, it will sometimes, though quite rarely, replace the normally shown male version of a Draugr Deathlord with that of an unhelmed, female version. *Powerful enemies as they are, Draugr Deathlord archers can be killed by a player who reached 10th level or so. Memorize archer's timing and move from side to side, making all arrows miss you (it will take only one hit to kill you at this level, so be careful). Attack the Deathlord with any Destruction-spell or a bow, while he recharges. It will take a while to kill him, but the loot is usually worth the effort. *Deathlords have grand souls. Bugs *If a Draugr Deathlord has been shot with a bow enchanted with paralysis and immobilized, and just as it gets up, a killing shot from the bow also paralyzes, it will go flying across the room, spinning erratically but eventually landing and standing up and walking backwards in place in a motion that looks oddly like dancing. The Deathlord is considered dead so the body can still be looted. *If a draugr that is capable of using Shouts uses the Disarm shout, the current weapon may become embedded in a nearby wall, thus rendering it unable to be picked back up. **Solution: reload a save prior to the weapon being stuck in the wall. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Draugr